


Blush

by PandaHero



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also; mild sin?? it's vamps ofc it's mild sin, i love vampire aus dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kanan is a flustered vampire, and Mari is both a life-saver and no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

It’s colder by the water; the salted breeze floating up from the docks carrying a deep chill that leaves Kanan shivering. She pulls her jacket tighter around her shoulders and clenches her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. She’s not _supposed_ to get cold anymore, but she supposes that even vampires have their limits.

Her thoughts, though only just starting, are interrupted by the sound of sneakers scuffing on wood. She turns, and spots Mari, blonde hair moving with the wind and shoulders just barely shaking with the cold.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Mari grins, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

Kanan forgets the cold _entirely_ as Mari saunters over to her, hips swaying in such a way that it’s impossible for Mari not to be doing it on purpose. Mari giggles as Kanan flushes up to her ears, and gives her a wink before sitting next to her.Kanan turns away, partly from shame and partly because Mari’s sweater is hanging so loosely on her shoulders that Kanan can see the soft, flushed skin of her neck.

Mari bumps their shoulders together. “So what’d you need me for?” she asks, barely able to contain her smile because _knows_ why Kanan asked to see her.

Kanan’s blush only worsens when she speaks. “I, uhm- I need to to ask you a favor.” She cracks her knuckles, wringing her hands and twisting her fingers, nervous ticks that Mari has become familiar with.

Still, she loves to tease. “A favor?” She tilts her head, feigning innocence and ignorance.

Kanan gulps. “Yes.” She wracks her brain for the right words to say, the best way to phrase the incredibly embarrassing request she’s about to make. “I- I haven’t been drinking like I should,” she tries, adding emphasis on the ‘drinking’ and hoping Mari will understand without the need for Kanan to say it outright. “I’m getting a little sick, in fact. And, uhm…”

“And?” asks Mari, still biting back her smile. Kanan’s cheeks are so flushed she looks like she’s glowing, and she takes a few deep breaths to try and compose herself.

“Ineedtobiteyou,” she says, all slurred and strung together because she’s trying to get it out as fast as she can. Mari _grins._

“Oh,” she hums, a little too happily, and watches as Kanan tries to hide her face in her hands. Slowly, she tugs the collar of her sweater aside to expose more of her neck, and hums again when Kanan finally looks at her. “Go on.”

Kanan makes some noise of shock, surprised that Mari is being so casual about the whole affair. She starts to reach for Mari’s shoulder, though hesitant and apparently much too slow for Mari’s tastes.

“Don’t worry,” the blonde laughs, “I’m used to it. I let Dia bite me all the time.”

Kanan waits for the ‘Relax, I’m joking’ that usually follows comments like that, and sighs when it doesn’t come. And, if she looks close enough, she can see bite scars peeking out from Mari’s collar. She’ll have to ask Dia about that later.

“I- maybe I shouldn’t go for the neck,” Kanan mumbles, pulling back. “You’ve got enough wounds there.” Instead, she reaches for Mari’s hand, pulling it up to her lips.

Mari nods as a final form of consent, and Kanan kisses down her palm, bringing the girl's hand to rest on her cheek as she nuzzles the inside of her wrist. There’s a soft noise of puncturing, Mari whimpers, and Kanan adjusts her mouth to suck on the blonde's newly acquired wounds. She continues for longer than she’d like to admit, only stopping when Mari calls her name.

“Sorry,” Kanan whispers, still lapping at the residual blood.

Mari smiles again. “It’s okay. You looked cute.”


End file.
